Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 17, 1993 on VHS, rereleased in August 13, 2002 on DVD and uploaded on early-late 2010s on Youtube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle, Lowly and the kids as they learn about what they want to be when they grow up! Plot At Busytown School, Huckle Cat and his friends imagine their occupations to know what they want to be when they grow up. Freddie Fox wants to be a baker, Rhonda Raccoon wants to be a truck driver, Ralph Pig wants to be a firefighter, Gary Goat wants to be a farmer, Huckle Cat wants to be a grocer just like his dad, Lily Bunny wants to be a builder, Larry Lion wants to be a doctor, Olive Owl wants to a mail carrier just like her uncle Ollie Owl, Sally Cat wants to be a travel agent just like her mom, Hilda Hippo wants to be a pilot and Bruno Bear wants to be a captain. At the end of the video, Henry Dog wants to be a teacher just like Miss Honey. VHS Contents # Random House Home Video Logo # Title/Introduction/Busy People # Classroom Part 1 - Miss Honey talks to the students about the people they can do until the school bell rings. It means it’s time to go to the playground and have recess to talk about what they want to be when they grow up. # Recess Part 1 - Rhonda Raccoon asks Freddie Fox what he wants to be when he grows up. He tells her that he wants to be a baker and make real pies. # Baker Freddie # Recess Part 2 - Rhonda tells Freddie that she wants to be a truck driver when she grows up to take all the things and deliver them to the store in her truck. # Truck Driver Rhonda (Rhonda Raccoon's song) # Recess Part 3 - When Ralph Pig goes up the ladder ready to go down the slide, he sees the Busytown fire truck pass by Busytown School. That's what Ralph wants to be when he grows up... a firefighter. # Firefighter Ralph (Ralph Pig's song) # Recess Part 4 - Huckle Cat tells Gary Goat that he wants to be a farmer when he grows up so he can grow vegetables like broccoli, peas, carrots and corn. # Farmer Gary # Recess Part 5 - Gary asks Huckle that he wants to be when he grows up. Huckle tells him that he wants be a grocer just like his dad (Father Cat). # Grocer Huckle # Recess Part 6 - Lily Bunny tells Olive Owl that Lily wants to be a builder when she grows up. # Builder Lily # Recess Part 7 - Miss Honey asks Sally Cat what's the matter. Her teddy fell down and hurt her leg. Maybe Larry Lion can help. So when he grows up, he wants to be a doctor so he can make people feel better. Sally thanks Larry for her help. # Doctor Larry Lion # Recess Part 8 - When Sally and Olive plays on the see-saw, she saw her uncle Ollie Owl delivering mail. That's what Olive wants to be when she grows up... a mail carrier. Just like her uncle Ollie. # Mail Carrier Olive (Olive Owl's song) # Recess Part 9 - Olive asks Sally what she wants to be when she grows up. Sally wants to be a travel agent just like her mom (Mother Cat). # Travel Agent Sally (Sally Cat's song) # Recess Part 10 - Hilda Hippo likes to swing way up high, so she wants to be a pilot and flies the airplane when she grows up. # Pilot Hilda # Recess Part 11 - Gary tells Bruno Bear he has the nice boat, and he tells Gary when Bruno grows up, he wants to be a captain to work on a real boat. # Captain Bruno # Recess Part 12 - It's starting to rain and Miss Honey tells her students it's time to go inside the classroom at school. # Classroom Part 2 - You Can Be Anything You Want To Be/The End # End Credits/Jumbo Pictures Logo/Random House Home Video Logo/Copyright # Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Promo Trailer/FBI Warning Screen DVD Contents # FBI Warning Screen # Random House Home Video Logo # DVD Menu # Title/Introduction/Busy People # Classroom Part 1 - Miss Honey talks to the students about the people they can do until the school bell rings. It means it’s time to go to the playground and have recess to talk about what they want to be when they grow up. # Recess Part 1 - Rhonda Raccoon asks Freddie Fox what he wants to be when he grows up. He tells her that he wants to be a baker and make real pies. # Baker Freddie # Recess Part 2 - Rhonda tells Freddie that she wants to be a truck driver when she grows up to take all the things and deliver them to the store in her truck. # Truck Driver Rhonda (Rhonda Raccoon's song) # Recess Part 3 - When Ralph Pig goes up the ladder ready to go down the slide, he sees the Busytown fire truck pass by Busytown School. That's what Ralph wants to be when he grows up... a firefighter. # Firefighter Ralph (Ralph Pig's song) # Recess Part 4 - Huckle Cat tells Gary Goat that he wants to be a farmer when he grows up so he can grow vegetables like broccoli, peas, carrots and corn. # Farmer Gary # Recess Part 5 - Gary asks Huckle that he wants to be when he grows up. Huckle tells him that he wants be a grocer just like his dad (Father Cat). # Grocer Huckle # Recess Part 6 - Lily Bunny tells Olive Owl that Lily wants to be a builder when she grows up. # Builder Lily # Recess Part 7 - Miss Honey asks Sally Cat what's the matter. Her teddy fell down and hurt her leg. Maybe Larry Lion can help. So when he grows up, he wants to be a doctor so he can make people feel better. Sally thanks Larry for her help. # Doctor Larry Lion # Recess Part 8 - When Sally and Olive plays on the see-saw, she saw her uncle Ollie Owl delivering mail. That's what Olive wants to be when she grows up... a mail carrier. Just like her uncle Ollie. # Mail Carrier Olive (Olive Owl's song) # Recess Part 9 - Olive asks Sally what she wants to be when she grows up. Sally wants to be a travel agent just like her mom (Mother Cat). # Travel Agent Sally (Sally Cat's song) # Recess Part 10 - Hilda Hippo likes to swing way up high, so she wants to be a pilot and flies the airplane when she grows up. # Pilot Hilda # Recess Part 11 - Gary tells Bruno Bear he has the nice boat, and he tells Gary when Bruno grows up, he wants to be a captain to work on a real boat. # Captain Bruno # Recess Part 12 - It's starting to rain and Miss Honey tells her students it's time to go inside the classroom at school. # Classroom Part 2 - You Can Be Anything You Want To Be/The End # End Credits/Jumbo Pictures Logo/Random House Home Video Logo/Copyright Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Freddie Fox/Baker Freddie *Rhonda Raccoon/Truck Driver Rhonda *Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph *Gary Goat/Farmer Gary *Huckle Cat/Grocer Huckle *Lily Bunny/Builder Lily *Larry Lion/Doctor Larry Lion *Olive Owl/Mail Carrier Olive *Sally Cat/Travel Agent Sally *Hilda Hippo/Pilot Hilda *Bruno Bear/Captain Bruno *Henry Dog *Sergeant Murphy (cameo) *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Humperdink *Baker pigs *Baker dog *Bananas Gorilla *The pig firefighters *Smokey *Sparky *Snozzle *Lowly Worm *The mouse firefighter *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Mrs. Bunny *Edna Bunny *Nia Bunny *Sally Bunny *Builders *Sawdust the Carpenter *Jason the Mason *Jake the Plumber and his helpers *Nicky Bunny (grown-up) *Angela the Electrician *Drew the Dry Waller *Peter Painter *Patients at the doctor's office *Mother Pig *Henry Pig *Nurse Nelly *Mary Mouse *Ollie Owl *Mail carriers *Mr. Tiger *Benny Bear *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Amanda Raccoon *Rocky Raccoon *Grandma Bear *Co-Pilot Cat *Bugs *Harry Mouse *Simon Mouse *Sporky Pig *Peter Rabbit *Mr. Bunny *Father Pig *Sally Pig *Mr. Elephant *Co-Pilot Bunny *Boat workers *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mrs. Elephant *Mr. Conductor *Other Busytown people *The Narrator (offscreen) *Wrong-Way Roger (title and "The End" screens only) *Baron Von Crow (title screen only) Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever. * This video is based on the book, Richard Scarry's What Do People Do All Day?. * This is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, will be featured in the Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, and the Random House video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People & Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever part of Richard Scarry's Best Fun-to-Learn Collection Ever. * This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever, will be featured in another Children's Book-of-the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Story and Song Video Ever, and two Madman Entertainment and Mad4Kids videos, Richard Scarry's Best Imagination Collection. * The young version of the characters had a number of lines: ** Freddie Fox only had one line in this video. ** Rhonda Raccoon only had four lines in this video. ** Ralph Pig only had one line in this video. ** Gary Goat only had four lines in this video. ** Huckle Cat only had two lines in this video. ** Lily Bunny only had one line in this video. ** Sally Cat only had four lines in this video. ** Larry Lion only had one line in this video. ** Olive Owl only had four lines in this video. ** Hilda Hippo only had one line in this video. ** Bruno Bear only had one line in this video. * This is the only time the kids in the background sing Busy People. * This is the only time Truck Driver Rhonda, Fireman Ralph, Mail Carrier Olive and Travel Agent Sally sing Busy People too in the truck driver, firefighter, mail carrier and the travel agent segments. * This is the only time Miss Honey and her students sing You Can Be Anything You Want To Be. * This is the second time the narrator narrates the whole episode in this video. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. ** Also, like the ending animation in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, the video ends with the entire Busytown seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulling the "The End" banner. However, the upside down banner and the airplane flip animations are cut and the airplane and the text are vermilion. * This is the only time Lowly Worm dresses up as a firefighter in the firefighter segment. It's the same as the episode, The Busiest Firefighters Ever, from the TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But he continues dressing up in his normal clothes. * This is the third and last video Hilda Hippo as a pilot has a crush on Lowly Worm when she greets him to aboard an airplane in the pilot segment. * This is the first time there is a song in the beginning of this video. * This is the third time there is a song almost in the ending of this video. * Bob Fox, Janitor Joe, Ole Owl, Patty Elephant, Lucy Fox and other characters don't make these appearances. * Marvin Mouse's voice is high in the grocer and builder segments. * When Angela the Electrician says, "Now, that's a bright idea! Get it? Ha ha ha!", her voice sounded like a silly man. * Mrs. Bunny's voice sounds beautiful in the grocer segment, but her voice sounds like a man in the pilot segment and a silly grandmother in the captain segment. Next time, her voice will be beautiful again in the Learning Songs and Silly Stories and Songs videos. * Mr. Bunny's voice sounds funny in the captain segment. * The narrator's voice is sounded like Sterling Holloway, Shel Silverstein or Paul Christie until the videos. * This is the first or second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures (the work of Nickelodeon's Doug, Allegra's Window, Disney's Brand Sparkling New! Doug, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, PB&J Otter and Doug's 1st Movie) (now part of Cartoon Pizza (the work of Stanley, JoJo's Circus, HoopDogz, Pinky Dinky Doo, Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up, Feeling Good with JoJo, Monster Monster Trucks and Musical Mornings with Coo)). * This is the third or fourth video the narrator says "Welcome to Busytown!" in the introduction segment. * This is the third or fourth video the narrator says "The End" before the credits start. * This is the third or fourth video Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * Stock animation footages of Busytown seen on birds-eye view and the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry", are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever or Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. However, the Busytown seen on birds-eye view animation is in comprehensive color. Quotes (the video opens with an airplane flying upside down. Wrong-Way Roger turns it right-side up, then Baron Von Crow flies in) *Narrator: Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. (shows a birds-eye view of Busytown, then zooms into the town) Welcome to Busytown, where everyone is very busy. *Narrator: Here's Baker Freddie. He's making banana cream pies. First, he rolls out the dough to make the pie crust. While Freddie is making pies, Able Baker Charlie is baking bread. He has mixed together the flour and water to make the dough. Now, he adds yeast to make the dough rise. *Baker Freddie: Be careful not to add too much yeast, Able Baker Charlie! *Able Baker Charlie: Don't worry, Freddie! It's an old family recipe! *Narrator: Now, Freddie is ready to make the filling for the pie. First, he adds eggs. Then, milk. Sugar. And lots of bananas. Then he mixes them all together. Next, he pours the filling into the pie crust. *Baker Freddie and Mr. Humperdink: (gasp) Uh-oh! *Baker Freddie: Able Baker Charlie, I think you put too much yeast in your bread dough again! *Baker Freddie: Hi, Rhonda! *Truck Driver Rhonda: Hi, Freddie! What kind of pies do you have today? *Baker Freddie: Banana cream pies! (slips on a banana) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Whooooaaaa! (the banana cream pie itself flies then lands on Bananas Gorilla's hands) *Bananas Gorilla: Mmm! Bananas! Mmm! Delicious! *Truck Driver Rhonda: Another satisfied customer! *Fireman Ralph: Yes? What's that? A fire at Freddie's bakery? We'll be there on the double! *Baker Freddie: Thank you! You saved my bakery! (Fireman Ralph takes a bow; Able Baker Charlie comes up with a burnt cookie) *Able Baker Charlie: I think my cookie... is ruined. *Fireman Ralph and Baker Freddie: Aww. (look at each other, then look at the viewers) Huh? *Farmer Gary: I think my corn is ready to be picked. *Narrator: Grocer Huckle just got a delivery for his grocery store. *Grocer Huckle: Bye, Rhonda! *Truck Driver Rhonda: See you tomorrow, Huckle! *Narrator: Lily is building a new house. She has drawn plans on paper. So her helpers will know what to do. It takes many people to build a house. Sawdust the Carpenter and his assistants are making the frame of the house out of wood. *Builder Lily: Sawdust, don't forget to leave your room for the windows. *Sawdust: Don't worry, Lily. I wouldn't do that. *Narrator: Jason the Mason is using bricks to build the chimney. *Builder Lily: Nice work, Jason. *Jason: Thank you, Lily! *Narrator: Jake the Plumber and his helpers lay the water pipes to bring the clean water into the house and dirty water out of the house. Then they put in bathtubs, toilets and sinks. *Confused plumber: I have a sinking feeling we did something wrong. (gasps, splutters) *Narrator: Angela the Electrician is putting in the electric wires and switches for all the lights. *Builder Lily: Don't forget to put a light switch in the kitchen. *Angela: Now that's a bright idea! Get it? (laughs) *Narrator: Drew the Dry Waller puts up the walls... and Peter Painter paints them. Peter Painter picked some pails of purple paint to paint the parlor. How many pails of purple paint did Peter Painter pick? *Marvin: One, two, three, four, five! Five pails of purple paint! *Builder Lily: (trips on five pails of purple paint and injures her knee) Ouch! My knee! Watch where you put your paint please, Peter! *Peter: Sorry, Lily. (scene changes to Sally Cat and Miss Honey) *Miss Honey: What's the matter, Sally? *Sally Cat: My teddy fell down and hurt her leg. *Larry Lion: Maybe I can help! When I grow up, I'm going to be a real doctor! So I can make people feel better! *Sally Cat: Thank you, Dr. Lion. *Nurse Nelly: Mary, Mrs. Mouse, the doctor will see you now. *Mary and Mrs. Mouse: Thank you! *Mary Mouse: I had a cheese sandwich, two cheese pizzas and some cheesecake for dessert. *Olive Owl: Hi, Uncle Ollie! *Uncle Ollie: Good morning, Olive! *Olive Owl: That's what I want to be when I grow up... a mail carrier! Just like my uncle Ollie. *Grandma Bear: Do you have a letter for me, Olive? *Mail Carrier Olive: I don't think so, Grandma Bear. Let me look again. *Grandma Bear: Today is my birthday and I'm expecting a birthday card from my granddaughter. *Mail Carrier Olive: Sorry, Grandma Bear, no letter today. Good-bye. *Grandma Bear: My birthday card! Now, that's what I call, special delivery! *Travel Agent Sally: (talking on the phone) Have a nice trip to Switzerland, Richard. Good-bye. (hangs up the phone) Now, where would you like to go on your vacation? *Mr. Raccoon: Swimming at the seashore! *Rocky Raccoon: Camping in the woods! *Mrs. Raccoon: Hiking in the mountains! *Amanda Raccoon: Shopping in the city! *Travel Agent Sally: Hmm... swimming and camping, hiking and shopping... wait! How about... Raccoon World Play Park? *Mr. Raccoon: Perfect! *Rocky Raccoon: Perfect! *Mrs. Raccoon: Perfect! *Amanda Raccoon: Perfect! *Travel Agent Sally: Now, how would you like to get there? *Mr. Raccoon: By car! *Amanda Raccoon: By boat! *Mrs. Raccoon: By train! *Rocky Raccoon: By skateboard! *Travel Agent Sally: How about... by plane? *Mr. Raccoon: Perfect! *Rocky Raccoon: Perfect! *Mrs. Raccoon: Perfect! *Amanda Raccoon: Perfect! *Travel Agent Sally: ♪ If you would like to take a trip and you don't know when or where, call your travel agent up. I will help you get you there. ♪ Here are your tickets. I'll send you a bill. Have a wonderful time. *Mr. Raccoon: Good-bye! *Amanda Raccoon: Good-bye! *Rocky Raccoon: Good-bye! *Mrs. Raccoon: Good-bye! *Pilot Hilda: (to Lowly) Good morning, I'm Hilda, your pilot! (to the raccoon family) Welcome to Busy World Airlines! *Mr. Raccoon: Hello! *Amanda Raccoon: Hello! *Mrs. Raccoon: Hello! *Rocky Raccoon: Where's the bathroom? *Simon Mouse: Hey! Wait for me! Don't leave without me! Aaaah! *Pilot Hilda: Fuel? *Co-pilot Bunny: Check. *Pilot Hilda: Oil? *Co-pilot Bunny: Check. *Pilot Hilda: Engine number one? *Co-pilot Bunny: Check. *Pilot Hilda: Engine number two? *Co-pilot Bunny: Check. *Narrator: Captain Bruno is getting his ship ready for a trip across the ocean. The ship is very big. It will need a lot of fuel to make such a long trip. And the passengers would need a lot of food. And lots of fresh water to drink because the ocean water is too salty. The ship needs to be all painted and polished before it sails. *Captain Bruno: Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Fox! *Mrs. Fox: Oh yes, thanks awfully! This way, Cyril. *Mr. Fox: (sighs) I say, thank you. *Captain Bruno: Welcome aboard, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny! *Mr. Bunny and Mrs. Bunny: Oh, thank you! This is so exciting! *Captain Bruno: I hope you enjoy your trip with us, Mr. and Mrs. Elephant! *Mrs. Elephant: Thank you, Captain! Isn't it a lovely day? (the sound of the thunder is heard) *Mr. Elephant: (gasps) Gee, it looks like rain to me. (scene changes back to the playground) *Miss Honey: Time to go in, children! It's starting to rain! (they all run back inside, scene changes to the classroom) *Miss Honey: Well, children, we've had an exciting day! It's fun to think about what you want to be when you grow up, because there are so many different things you can do. And if you try hard enough, you can be anything you want to be! (then she sings the first part of the song) *Miss Honey: ♪ You can be anything you want to be. Just look around and you will see. It's a busy world and there's lots to do and this busy world needs all of you. ♪ (then her students sing the second part of the song) *Huckle, Freddie, Rhonda, Ralph, Gary, Lily, Larry, Olive, Sally, Hilda, Bruno and Henry: ♪ We can be anything we want to be. Just look around and you will see. It's a busy world and there's lots to do and this busy world needs me and you. ♪ *Miss Honey: (scrolls up the diagram) Very good, class! *Henry Dog: (raises his hand) Miss Honey! Miss Honey! *Miss Honey: Yes, Henry? *Henry: I know just what I want to be when I grow up! *Miss Honey: Tell us. *Henry: I want to be a teacher, just like you. *Miss Honey: (blushes) Ohhhh... (Then, like the ending animation in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, we fade to and pan above the entire Busytown seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulling the "The End" banner.) *Narrator: The end. (The screen fades to black, ending the video with the credits, then the Jumbo Pictures and Random House Home Video logos and finally the copyright.) Gallery Richardscarry best busy people video..jpg | Miss Honey (1) Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01.jpg | Miss Honey (2) Default.jpg | Rhonda Raccoon and Freddie Fox 2.jpg | Fireman Ralph SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!.jpg| Snozzle and Lowly Worm SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! 2.jpg | The bunny fixes the sink. Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever.jpeg | Doctor Larry Lion and Mary Mouse Sally Cat.jpg | Travel Agent Sally Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02.jpg | Captain Bruno, Mr. Elephant and Mrs. Elephant Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video External Links https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0280074/ Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Videos